The Best Night Ever
by Dede42
Summary: It's time for the Grand Galloping Gala and Twilight, Sunrise, and their friends are looking forward to have the best night ever. Will their night turn out the way they hope it will, or will it end in disaster?
1. Chapter 1: PREPARING FOR THE GALA!

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: The Best Night Ever

A/N: Hey, guys, it's time for the Season 1 finale and the Mane Seven are on their way to the Grand Galloping Gala! Because I'm going to be busy looking after my sister, Panda94, who has two disabilities, there won't be too many updates today. But you can count on more updates tomorrow. ;)

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE: PREPARING FOR THE GALA!**

It was a bright sunny day in Ponyville and the Mane Seven were getting ready over at Carousel Boutique, for that very night was the Grand Galloping Gala. At the moment, Pinkie Pie was outside the shop and she was bouncing on a trampoline while Twilight Sparkle was trying to memorize a new spell from a book.

"Ahh!" the pink pony squealed, bouncing up and down. "I… can't… believe… the Grand… Galloping… Gala… is… tonight!"

"Pinkie!" the purple unicorn snapped. "Please stop shouting, I'm trying to concentrate." And she returned her attention to the book.

Rarity came out of her shop to see if the rest of their friends have arrived yet, and she immediately protested when she saw the trampoline. "Pinkie Pie! Stop that right now," she scolded, and her friend stopped bouncing. "It's time to prepare for the Gala, and I refuse to let you put on your new dress when you're all sweaty."

Pouting, Pinkie Pie got off the trampoline and went over to Spike, who was waiting with a red apple. "What's Twilight doing?" she asked.

"She's got an awesome magic spell she's been working on for the Gala," Spike answered, looking forward to seeing the results of the spell.

"Where are the others?" Rarity wondered, fearing that they wouldn't have time to get ready before the Gala. "It's getting late."

At that moment, Applejack arrived with Sunrise Blossom, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash. "Hold your horses, girl. We're here."

Twilight Sparkle finished memorizing the spell at the same time and shut the book. "Perfect! I'm ready," she announced.

"For what?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Instead of answering, Twilight Sparkle nodded to the baby dragon. "All right, Spike," she said and he set the apple down in front of the ponies.

"An apple! Are we having pie?" Pinkie Pie asked eagerly.

"Shh! Watch!" Spike hissed.

Twilight Sparkle began concentrating, her horn glowing pink, and she hit the apple with a bolt of magic, transforming it into a carriage large enough to carry the group, which exclaimed with delight and approval.

"Awesome!"

"Wow!"

"Lovely!"

"It's perfect, Twi," Sunrise Blossom praised her twin.

The purple unicorn flushed a little. "Thanks," she said. "But that's just the start. Fluttershy, did you bring your friends?" she asked the yellow pegasus.

Fluttershy nodded and lowered her head to the ground so that four white mice came running out of her mane. "Yes. Will they be safe, Twilight?" she asked, concerned for their well-being.

"You have my word," Twilight Sparkle promised as her horn glowed again, and with a flash of magic, she transformed the four mice into four white stallions. "Ta-da!" she said, getting more praise from her twin while their friends had mixed reactions. "Neat, huh? And don't worry. They'll be mice again at midnight."

Just then, Opalescence snuck out of the nearby bush and leaped at the nearest stallion, having seen them go from mice to horses, and Fluttershy yelped. "Opalescence, no!" But it was too late! The second that the cat landed on the back of the nearest stallion, it bucked her off, and all four fled into the distance.

"Wait! Come back!" Twilight Sparkle shouted after them, but it was too late, and she sighed, disappointed. "Those horses were supposed to pull our carriage," she complained. "How will we get to the Gala?"

"Whatever shall we do?" Rarity wondered dramatically before approaching four male ponies. "Uh… ahem. Excuse me," she said politely and they looked at her. "Uh, would you boys mind pulling our carriage to the Gala?" she asked, and they agreed.

"Oh," said the purple unicorn, flushing. "Yeah. Right."

* * *

Several hours later, the Mane Seven were inside the boutique, where Rarity was busy getting them all ready for the Gala, and poor Spike was trying to convince them to let him inside since he didn't want to wait with the ponies and the carriage.

While her friends were under the dryers to dry their manes after being throughly washed by Rarity, Pinkie Pie was testing one of the dryers by stepping on the button, and she was almost blown away. "Ooh!"

 _`"Come on, you guys,"`_ Spike pleaded, banging on the door. _`"Let me in!"`_

Rainbow Dash, whose mane was wrapped up in a towel, headed to the door. "Sure thing, Spike."

Rarity quickly blocked her way. "Heavens no!" she objected. "We're getting dressed."

"Dressed?" Applejack repeated skeptically. "Uh, beg pardon, Rarity, but, uh… we don't normally wear clothes."

Rarity rolled her eyes and sighed, opening the door to let the baby dragon inside. "I'm sorry, Spike," she apologized, walking away while he seated himself on a nearby couch. "Some of us do have standards."

"I still can't believe we're gonna be at Canterlot tonight," Spike said, excited at the thought. "Our hometown, Twilight! Sunrise! And the best part is that we all get to hang out together all night long!"

"Uh… I-I don't know, Spike," Rainbow Dash said uncertainly while taking her turn under the hair dryer.

Rarity magically applied fake eyelashes to her own eyes. "We'll just have to see."

"We're gonna be a mite busy," Applejack added while polishing Fluttershy's hooves.

"Busy having fun!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, coming out from under the dryer with straight hair, only to have it going boing back into its' normal curly state.

"Oh," said the baby dragon, disappointed. "Okay."

"Don't worry, Spike," Twilight Sparkle reassured him. "We'll all get to spend some time together."

Sunrise Blossom nodded. "Yeah, because we're all going to be together."

"Great!" said Spike and let Rarity get him cleaned up and into a black tuxedo that she'd made for him.

* * *

Four hours later, the Mane Seven were inside the carriage and Spike was seated on the front with the four ponies pulling the carriage. "'Cause I planned out my insider's tour of Canterlot," he explained cheerfully. "I've gotta show Rarity the crown jewels, and Applejack the Princess's golden apple tree. And Pinkie, we gotta go to my favorite donut shop." He was so excited that he didn't even notice that the seven ponies hadn't heard a single word as they were busy chatting excitedly inside the carriage. "Then let's get moving! Hyah!" he shouted, whipping the four ponies with the reins.

One of the ponies, named Caramel, snapped at the baby dragon. "Excuse me!?"

Spike flushed. "Um… I…"

Another pony named Lucky Clover glared at him. "If you weren't friends with our neighbor Rarity… Hmph." And after getting an apology from the baby dragon, the four ponies headed for Canterlot, taking the carriage and the Mane Seven with them.

* * *

A/N: And the adventure begins. Tomorrow there will be more updates, I promise. Later! ;) R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: ARRIVING AT THE GALA

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: The Best Night Ever

A/N: I don't know about deleted scenes since I haven't really had a chance to think of any. As for referring to two of my sisters by Blackbelt98 and Panda94, I do that for security and privacy reasons, just like I refer to myself as Dede42 instead of my real name when I'm posting stories. Anyhow, here's another chapter to enjoy and I will see you all tomorrow.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO: ARRIVING AT THE GALA**

It was nighttime by the time that the carriage arrived at the castle. Spike hopped down and opened the door to let his friends out, seeing them in their brand new dresses for the first time since the fashion show months ago.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed, balancing on the tip of his tail to see them better. "You all look… amazing!"

Twilight Sparkle smiled at the baby dragon and then looked up at the castle. "I can't believe we're finally here," she stated happily. "With all that we've imagined, the reality of this night is sure to make this… The Best Night Ever!" And unable to help herself due to how excited she was, she began singing. "At the Gala!"

The ponies arriving for the Gala heard and joined in. "At the Gala!"

"At the Gala," Fluttershy sang, not letting her shyness interfere for once. "In the garden. I'm going to see them all. All the creatures. I'll befriend them at the Gala."

"At the Gala!" the ponies sang around her.

"All the birdies," Fluttershy continued happily, daydreaming as she sang. "And the critters. They will love me big and small. We'll become good friends forever. Right here at the Gala!"

"All our dreams will come true," the ponies sang. "Right here at the Gala. At the Gala."

"At the Gala (It's amazing)," Applejack sang, looking forward to the sells she was going to make. "I will sell them (Better hurry). All my appletastic treats (Yummy yummy). Hungry ponies (They'll be snacking). They will buy them (Bring your money). Caramel apples, apple sweets (Gimme some). And I'll earn a lot of money for the Apple family!"

"All our dreams and our hopes from now until hereafter," the ponies sang. "All that we've been wishing for will happen at the Gala. At the Gala!"

"At the Gala," Rarity sang as they headed for the doors to enter so she could find her prince. "All the royals. They will meet fair Rarity. They will see I'm just as regal at the Gala."

"At the Gala!"

"I will find him," Rarity continued singing. "My Prince Charming. And how gallant he will be. He will treat me like a lady. Tonight at the Gala!"

"This is what we've waited for to have the best night ever," sang the ponies. "Each of us will live our dreams. Tonight at the Gala. At the Gala!"

Rainbow Dash took her turn in singing when she saw members of the Wonderbolts fly overhead. "Been dreamin'," she sang, watching them fly and she _so_ wanted to join them. "I've been waitin'. To fly with those great ponies. The Wonderbolts, their daring tricks. Spinning 'round and having kicks. Perform for crowds of thousands. They'll shower us with diamonds. The Wonderbolts will see me right here at the Gala!"

"All we've longed for," the ponies sang around her. "All we've dreamed. Our happy ever after. Finally will all come true. Right here at the Grand Gala. At the Gala!"

"I am here at the Grand Gala," Pinkie Pie sang, bouncing along the path to the castle. "For it is the best party. But the one thing it was missing was a pony named Pinkie. For I am the best at parties, all the ponies will agree. Ponies playing. Ponies dancing. With me at the Grand Gala!"

"Happiness and laughter at the Gala," the ponies sang in agreement. "At the Gala."

"At the Gala (At the Gala)," Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom sang together. "With the Princess (With the Princess). Is where we're going to be (They will be). We will talk all about magic and what we've learned and seen (She will see). It is going to be so special. As she takes time just for us (This will be the best night _ever!_ )"

"Into the Gala we must go," the ponies sang, getting closer to the open doors. "We're ready now, we're all aglow. Into the Gala, let's go in and have the best night ever. Into the Gala, now's the time. We're ready and we look divine! Into the Gala!

"Meet new friends," Fluttershy sang as each of her friends joined her with their own hopes and dreams for what the night would bring. "Into the Gala."

"Sell some apples," Applejack sang.

"Into the Gala," Rarity sang. "Find my Prince."

"Prove I'm great," Rainbow Dash sang. "As a Wonderbolt is"

"To meet!"

"To sell!"

"To find!"

"To prove!"

"To whoop!"

"To talk!"

"Into the Gala," the Mane Seven sang together as they entered the castle with the ponies. "Into the Gala. And we'll have the best night _ever!_ At the Gala!" And they finished the song.

Spike, who'd been following the ponies, jumped in front of the group, excited. "Yeah!" he cheered. "This _is_ gonna be the best night ever. You know why? 'Cause we're all gonna spend time at the Gala to…" he began when the seven ponies bolted in different directions, leaving him behind and he sighed, disappointed "…together. Or not."

* * *

A/N: Poor Spike is already feeling left out. Poor little guy. R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 3: GALA DISAPPOINTMENTS

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: The Best Night Ever

A/N: A guest made an interesting suggestion for a story idea, and while it is interesting, I have too much on my fan fiction writing plate at this time, but I might consider it as an AU storyline when I do have the time. Anyhow, here's the next chapter and up next will also be the first chapter for the Dr. Whooves season one finale, too.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE: GALA DISAPPOINTMENTS**

Inside the castle, it didn't take Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom very long to find Princess Celestia, who was greeting the ponies at the doorway that lead into the grand ballroom, and there was quite a line by the time the twins reached it. However, it wasn't long before they reached the Princess and they were able to greet their teacher.

"Princess Celestia!" the twins said together.

"Twilight! Sunrise!" said Princess Celestia with a delighted smile. "It is so lovely to see my star students."

The twins beamed. "Oh, we're so excited to be here! We have so much to catch up on."

Princess Celestia nodded. "Well, I want you both right by my side the entire evening, so we'll have plenty of time together," she stated and giggled when Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom zipped up to stand next to her.

"That's just what I was hoping you'd say," said Twilight Sparkle happily.

"Same here," Sunrise Blossom agreed, beaming.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rarity entered grand ballroom and she gasped when she saw Prince Blueblood heading outside. She let out a squeal of excitement and hurried after him.

"Hurry, Rarity… Oh, but not too fast," she advised herself, slowing a little to not draw so much attention to herself just yet. "But don't wanna lose him…" She started to speed up and then slowed herself again. "Wait! Have to play it cool. Oh, but don't be cold! I can't lose him, I can't!" She went outside and she let out another squeal when she saw the Prince standing next to the rose bushes, with a perfect red rose in his mouth. "He's everything I imagined! Even _better_ than I imagined."

* * *

In an area not far from the grey unicorn, Fluttershy's ears twitched when a yellow/green bird went chirping by. "Oh my! A meadowlark!" she exclaimed and followed the bird deeper into the garden, hearing whistling. "I think she's calling to me," she guessed excitedly. "It's exactly what I wished for!" And she hummed in response, following the responding whistling.

* * *

Retrieving her cart from the carriage, Applejack opened it up to reveal her baked goods in the main hallway, and she soon was greeting one of the Wonderbolts. "Howdy, partner! You hungry?" she inquired.

The grey pegasus, whose name was Soarin, nodded eagerly. "As a horse!"

"Well, what'cha hankering for?" Applejack inquired, gesturing to the baked goods. "Caramel apple? Apple pie? Apple fritter? Apple fries?"

Soarin examined the items and then pointed to a large apple pie on a shelf. "I'll take that big apple pie!" he said and dropped a number of bits into the basket before accepting the apple pie and walking away happily.

"Well, thank you kindly, sir!" Applejack called after him, thrilled. "Yee-haw! In the first minute, I made my first sale. Just like I expected."

* * *

Soarin carried the apple pie in his mouth to the roped-off VIP section of the ballroom, where he was greeted by his fellow Wonderbolt, Spitfire.

"Always hungry after a show," she teased. "Eh, Soarin?"

"Heh. Yeah!" Soarin agreed and accidentally dropped his pie. "My pie!" And was relieved when it was quickly rescued by Rainbow Dash, who'd been nearby. "You saved it. Thanks," he said gratefully, taking his pie back and went to find a place to eat it before it got ruined.

"Hey, no prob," said Rainbow Dash with a smile.

"Hey! I know you," said Spitfire, recognizing the blue pegasus. "You're the pony that saved us in Cloudsdale and won The Best Flyer Competition."

Rainbow Dash nodded proudly. "Hay yeah! Name's Rainbow Dash."

"Well, Rainbow Dash," Spitfire complimented. "Looks like your skills saved us again. Oh, well, at least they saved Soarin's apple pie."

Soarin, who was eating noisily, nodded. "Yeah…"

"Wanna come hang out with us?" Spitfire offered as the guard pony opened the way to let them in.

"Sure. Why not?" Rainbow Dash agreed, thrilled and paused in the opening. "I'm… hanging… with the… Wonderbolts!" She squeed, and giggled before entering the VIP section to hang out with her heroes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pinkie Pie was exploring until she found where the dancing was suppose to take place, only none of the ponies were dancing to the formal music being played, instead they were merely chatting. The pink pony, however, was too focused on the location itself. "The shiny dance floor…" she said, her excitement growing. "The pretty party ponies… Ooh, the fancy band… Shiny! Pretty! Fancy!" She made an anxious noise. "Gotta dance!"

Pinkie Pie leapt onto the dance floor, startling the ponies and she began dancing and singing. "I'm at the Grand Galloping Gala," she sang. "I'm at the Grand Galloping Gala, I'm at the Grand Galloping Gala, It's all I ever dreamed. It's all I ever dreamed, woo hoo! It's all I ever dreamed, yippee! I'm at the Grand Galloping GalaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She suddenly paused when she saw the disapproving looks that the ponies were giving her. "It's all I've ever… dreamed?" she finished lamely as the ponies went back to their conversations. _'Why did they stare at me like that? And why isn't anypony dancing?'_

* * *

Outside, Rarity came up with a plan of how to get the attention of Prince Blueblood, and she put it into affect when she causally, but elegantly, strolled past him to admire the roses. The Prince blinked and he did follow after the grey unicorn, approaching her as she was sniffing at a particularly lovely red rose.

"Well, hello," he said politely and she looked at him. "I am Prince Blueblood."

"I am… Rarity," Rarity replied, bowing a little, and admired the rose she'd been sniffing. "Oh my, what a lovely rose."

"You mean… this rose?" Prince Blueblood inquired, gently picking the rose, much to the delight of the grey unicorn, who was then instantly disappointed when he inserted it into the buttonhole of his own suit. "Thank you. It goes with my eyes." And Rarity quietly moaned since this wasn't a good start to what she hoped was going to be a beautiful relationship.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fluttershy was still humming and following the whistling through the garden. "My little meadowlark is right around this bend!" she exclaimed and ran around a corner, but instead of the meadowlark, she found an old brown pony, whose name was Mr. Greenhooves, whistling instead. "Was that you?" she asked, disappointed.

"Yep!" Mr. Greenhooves confirmed as he racked up leaves. "I love whistlin' while I work." And as he went back to work, he resumed whistling.

Fluttershy flushed and flew away. "Oh! Yes… Well… Excuse me." As she left the gardener, she brightened when she saw all kinds of animals just ahead. "Oh! I see a toco toucan! And a spider monkey! And, oh! Is that a wallaroo?" But when she got close, the animals panicked and fled, clearly not use to have other ponies around them. "Oh, Fluttershy. You're such a loudmouth," she sighed, disappointed.

* * *

Inside the castle, the VIP section was filled with ponies chattering, and Rainbow Dash was trying to get the attention of both Spitfire and Soarin, but it wasn't easy, and she was getting frustrated. "Hey, Spitfire! You ever done a rain cloud double backflip?" she asked eagerly, but she couldn't be heard over all the talking. Gritting her teeth, she turned to Soarin. "You ever soared past lightning?" she asked, trying to be heard. "It's awesome!" But he didn't react and she sighed, frustrated. _'Seriously?!'_

* * *

In the main hallway, Princess Celestia was greeting all the newly arrived ponies with the twins at her side. "Welcome to the Grand Galloping Gala," she said to a pair of ponies.

"Princess! I've been so excited to spend time with you and…" Twilight Sparkle began, but was interrupted when another pony walked up and was greeted by the Princess.

"Yes. Me too, Twi…" Princess Celestia began, but more ponies arrived. "Oh, good evening! Welcome to the Gala. Which is why I… Ladies! Lovely to see you again."

"Princess-" Sunrise Blossom began, but more ponies kept walking up and she let out a frustrated sigh.

Twilight Sparkle saw the long line that was snaking up the stairs to their location, and she also sighed. "Looks like getting a chance to talk to the Princess is gonna be a magic trick in itself."

"Sure looks like it," her twin agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile, the excitement that Applejack had felt when Soarin bought the apple pie earlier, was fading, and no other ponies were even looking her way or even at her baked goods. "First minute, first sale. Second… Fourth… Sixth… Sixtieth minute… no sales," she complained and sighed. "This ain't what I expected at all." _'Why aren't any of these here ponies buyin' what I'm sellin'?'_

* * *

In the dance room, Pinkie Pie was sitting at a table all by herself, and she was depressed since no pony was dancing. "I'm at the Grand Galloping Gala… and it's not what I dreamed," she moaned.

* * *

Outside, Prince Blueblood positioned a pillow on the grass, but when Rarity went to sit on it, he sat on it instead, and she pouted.

"This isn't at all what I imagined," she whispered sadly.

* * *

In the main entrance, Princess Celestia was still greeting the ponies as they kept coming, and the twins' faces were becoming sore from having to smile since there still hadn't been any chances to speak with the Princess.

"This isn't what I hoped," Twilight Sparkle said softly.

"This isn't what I expected," Sunrise Blossom agreed.

* * *

In the VIP section, Rainbow Dash was still trying to get the attention of the Wonderbolts, but they were surrounded by other fans, and she couldn't get a word in edgewise with any of them. "This isn't hanging out," she complained.

Out in the garden, Fluttershy was still trying to see the animals, but they kept fleeing every time she got close to any of them, and she was becoming upset. "This isn't what I wished for," she wined.

* * *

All over the castle, both inside and outside, the Mane Seven had had enough, and they weren't going to let this night be ruined.

"No!"

"No!"

"I waited all my life…"

"…for this moment!"

"And I'm not going to…"

"…let it slip by!"

"If it's the last thing I do…"

"…I'm gonna make this…"

"…the best night ever!"

* * *

A/N: Talk about things not going the way you were hoping that they would. R&R everyone!


	4. Chapter 4: GALA CHAOS!

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: The Best Night Ever

A/N: Sorry about any possible shipping, it wasn't on purpose, I can promise you that.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOUR: GALA CHAOS!**

Out in the garden, Fluttershy was determined to get the animals to come out of hiding, and she had an idea of how to do it. Working quickly, she set up a box with a stick keeping it open, tied a rope to the stick, and then she put a carrot under the box.

"I just have to be more bold, like Twilight says," she whispered and then she spoke loudly. "I'm so sorry to have scared you, my friends! But I'm leaving now, so you can all come out!" She then duck behind a bush to wait, and it wasn't very long when she heard the sound of crunching. Yanking the rope, she heard the box fall, and she jumped out from her hiding place.

"Gotcha! It's okay," said the yellow pegasus, approaching the box. "I promise not to hurt you. I just wanna be your… friend?" She trailed off when she found Mr. Greenhooves eating the carrot with the box on his head.

"Mmm… Sounds good to me," he said cheerfully.

Disappointed, Fluttershy flew off to try another way to get the animals to be friends with her.

* * *

Meanwhile in the VIP section, Rainbow Dash was still trying to spend time with Soarin and Spitfire, but so far, very other pony was getting in her way. "Come on, Rainbow!" she muttered, tapping her head with her hoof. "If they don't notice you, you gotta _make_ 'em notice you." Getting an idea, she casually whistled as she walked along until she reached a male pony named Count Caesar, and she head-butted him into the air, causing him to drop her punch.

Count Caesar yelled with fear as he headed for the floor, but the blue pegasus managed to rescue him, and he landed on her back with a grunt. Rainbow Dash looked around hopefully, but the Wonderbolts hadn't noticed, and she put him down before stalking off to figure out another way.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rarity and Prince Blueblood was walking alongside the VIP section, just passing the blue pegasus, and she was trying to stay calm. "Just give him a chance, Rarity," she whispered to herself. "His princely side is sure to come out if you're just patient."

Suddenly, Prince Blueblood held out a foreleg and stopped her. "Miss Rarity! Stop!"

Rarity blinked and then she saw the spilt punch on the floor. "Oh. Prince Blueblood!" she gasped. "How chivalrous."

"One would hate to slip," Prince Blueblood remarked.

"Yes," Rarity agreed dreamily. " _One_ certainly would."

"One's cloak should take care of the problem," the Prince added.

The grey unicorn nodded dreamily. "Oh, of course it will," she agreed, and she was startled when Prince Blueblood removed her cloak, covering the spill and walked across it. Scowling, she retrieved her cloak, magically dried it out, and then followed at the Prince while putting it back on.

* * *

In the dance all, Pinkie Pie was still watching the other ponies talk, instead of dancing, and she got an idea. She went up to the stage and whispered to the musicians before setting up a microphone to get the attention of the ponies while the musicians started playing a different song.

"C'mon, everypony!" she called out, getting the attention of the gathered ponies. "I know what will make you shake those groove-thangs!" And she began singing. "You reach your right hoof in. You reach your right hoof out. You reach your right hoof in. And you shake it all about. You do the Pony Pokey meeting lots of folks with clout. That's what I'm talking about!"

As she sang, Twilight Sparkle, Sunrise Blossom, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Fluttershy were trying to make their night be the way they wanted it to be, but none of them were having any luck.

"You step your left hoof in. You pull it right back out. You step your left hoof in. But you better help him out. You do the Pony Pokey but should find a different route. That's what it's all about! You kick your back left in. You pull your back left out. You reach your back left in. Just be brave and have no doubt. You do the Pony Pokey feeling like you're gonna pout. That's what I'm singing about!"

* * *

When Prince Blueblood and Rarity reached a set of doors, they both tried to get the other pony to open the doors, and this went on until Rarity finally opened the doors with the Prince going through first. She followed after him, only to have the doors slam shut, knocking her to the floor with a pained grunt, and had to get up herself when he didn't offer a hoof to help her up.

* * *

"You tilt your head in," Pinkie Pie kept singing. "You tilt your head out. You tilt your head in. Then you shake it all about. You do the Pony Pokey even though your date's a lout. You're better off without! You stomp your whole self in. You stomp your whole self out. You stomp your whole self in. And you stomp yourself about. You do the Pony Pokey and you give a little shout-"

* * *

Out in the garden, Fluttershy was now trying to chase after the animals, but they were still escaping and she was becoming _extremely_ frustrated to the point that she finally screamed. " _COME OUT!"_

* * *

Pinkie Pie was getting close to the end of the song, and she was now dancing around, caught up in the fun. "That's what I'm talking about," she sang. "You do the Pony Pokey. You do the Pony Pokey. You do the Pony Pokey. And that's what it's all about. Yeah!" And she ended with a pose, looking at the gathered ponies hopefully.

"Young lady," Lyrica Lilac scolded, "this is not _that_ kind of party."

" _Ohhhhhh_ …" said Pinkie Pie, and she got another idea of how to make the party more fun. "They don't want a party. These ponies want a _paaartay_ _!"_

* * *

Meanwhile, Applejack was resting her chin on her hoof, having tried different ways get the ponies to buy her baked goods, and nothing had worked. _'I'm never gonna make enough money for the Apple Family at this rate,'_ she thought sourly, but she did straighten up when Rarity and Prince Blueblood walked up.

"Two apple fritters, please," Rarity requested.

"Two apple fritters comin' right up," said Applejack, putting two of the fritters on a tray and presented them. "That'll be four bits."

Rarity glanced at the Prince and cleared her throat. "Ahem."

"Ahem," said Prince Blueblood, hinting that he was expecting her to pay for the food.

"Ahem!" said the grey unicorn, shooting him a look that said she wanted _him_ to pay for the food.

The Prince gave her the same look. "Ahem!"

Rarity sighed, giving up. "I'm going to have to pay, aren't I?" she guessed and reached for her money pouch.

"It's okay, Rarity," Applejack assured her friend, sensing the tension between the two ponies. "I got you covered."

"Thank you, Applejack," said Rarity gratefully while shooting the selfish Prince a dark look. "At least _somepony_ here has good manners."

Prince Blueblood took one of the fritters and took a bite from it. Seconds later, he spit it out and stared in horror at the baked goods on display. "Oh! Fritters! Dumplings! Caramel apples!" he yelped and snatched up a cup of punch to wash the taste out of his mouth. "My royal lips have touched common carnival fare! I'm going to the buffet for some… hors d'oeuvres." He then hurried away in a royal fashion, and the grey unicorn reluctantly followed him while eating her own fritter, which was tasting a lot better then some of the so-called hors d'oeuvres she'd had earlier.

Applejack watched them go and shook her head, realization dawning on her. "Well, no wonder nopony wants my food," she complained. "They're fillin' up on those fancy-schmancy vittles. Well, my down-home apples are plenty good enough for this crowd. I'll just dress 'em up a bit and prove it to 'em." She then pushed her cart into the castle to look for the kitchens.

* * *

Meanwhile in the garden, Fluttershy had set up a net trap, and she was looking a bit deranged by this point. "I'll catch you yet, my pretties," she cackled, one eye twitching slightly. "Oh yes. As soon as one of you little _birds_ or _monkeys_ or _bears_ touches this net… you'll be mine! _Mine!_ " She let out an evil laugh, and then she tripped. "Whoa!" she yelped and set off the net trap, so she was hanging off the ground and sighed as a white rabbit hopped past.

* * *

In the dance hall, Pinkie Pie was still determined to liven up the party, and she set up a DJ table, playing loud rock 'n roll music. "Come on, everypony!" she shouted, dancing around the room to get the ponies going, and the ponies weren't happy by this. "You wanted a partay? Now it's _paaartaaay_! Yeah! Uh! Now that's a beat, yeah! Uh! C'mon, dance! Yeah, woohoo!"

The doors to the hall opened and Applejack, who'd found the kitchens and whipped up a multi-layered apple cake, carted the cake into the room. "Okay, all you high-class ponies," she said cheerfully. "Here's a highfalutin apple cake for your hoity-toity taste buds."

"Stage dive!" Pinkie Pie called out and she leapt into the air, but instead of being caught by the ponies, she ended up crashing into the cart, and this sent the cake flying into the air.

Rarity and Prince Blueblood entered the room and they screamed when they saw the cake flying toward them. The Prince grabbed the grey unicorn and positioned her in front of him, so that she got splattered by the cake instead of him. Rarity stared at herself in horror, her beautiful gown was _ruined!_

Fed up, Rarity turned to face the Prince, growling angrily. "You, sir, are the most _uncharming_ prince I have _ever met_!" she shrieked, advancing toward him. "In fact, the only thing royal about you is that you are a _royal pain_ _!_ "

Prince Blueblood cringed away from her, terrified. "Ewww…! Uh, stay back! I just had myself groomed!" he yelped.

"Afraid to get _dirty_?!" Rarity sneered and began shaking herself, splattering the Prince with the remains of the cake, and he fled, whimpering, accidentally running into the stand that a large golden statue of Princess Celestia was on, causing the statue to fall.

Rainbow Dash saw the falling statue. "This is my chance!" She flew forward and managed to catch it on her back. "Yes!" she cheered, but it was heavier then she expected, and she began wobbling. "Whoa!" she yelped and banged into one of the columns, causing a domino effect as it toppled, crashing into the rest of the columns, and she stood in the middle of a debris field that grew bigger when the statue broke in two.

Hearing the commotions and spotting Prince Blueblood as he fled for his quarters, Princess Celestia, Twilight Sparkle, and Sunrise Blossom entered the room. They stared at the mess and at the three sheepish ponies.

"Well… it can't get any worse," Twilight Sparkle muttered.

Sunrise Blossom's ears twitched, her sensitive hearing picking up on a very faint nose. "Um, Twi-" she began as the rumbling grew louder, and the ponies looked round as the doors to the garden burst open, with the animals rushing inside, and they were followed by a certain deranged yellow pegasus.

Fluttershy stopped in the doorway, her eye twitch dangerously. "You're… going to _love me!_ " she shrieked and chased after the fleeing animals, and the gathered ponies were soon screaming and running around, trying to save themselves from the terrified animals.

Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom stared in horror, unsure of what to do. "Um, um, uh… Eugh."

Princess Celestia, however, had an idea, and she whispered to the twins, "Run."

Nodding, Twilight Sparkle whistled, and the Mane Seven fled.

* * *

The group fled down the stairs, and Pinkie Pie stopped when she saw that Rarity had left one of her glass slippers on the stairs. "Ooh! Rarity, your glass slipper!" she exclaimed, recalling what her friend would want to happen at the Gala. "Now your prince is sure to find you."

Rarity shrieked at the thought, ran back up the stairs, and smashed the slipper into dust. "No! Ugh!" she objected and dragged the pink pony down the stairs. "Let's go!"

* * *

A/N: Well, it was an interesting party toward the end, wasn't it? And don't worry, Rarity and Prince Blueblood aren't going to hook up anytime soon. He's a jerk anyway. R&R everyone!


	5. Epilogue: THE AFTERMATH

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: The Best Night Ever

A/N: Here is the final chapter for the MLP Season 1, and up next with be another chapter for the Dr. Whooves Season 1 finale. As for requests from reviewer, especially the guest reviewers. I really don't mind the requests, but as I said before, I have too much on my fanfic writing plate right now to do any possible AU MLP stories, but thank you for the requests.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **EPILOGUE: THE AFTERMATH**

Having decided not to attend the Gala, Spike went to his favorite donut shop, and he'd eaten a large number of donuts by this point. Having just finished his current donut and waved to the owner, a light yellow unicorn named Pony Joe.

"Hey, Pony Joe," he called out, banging his hot chocolate on the counter. "Another donut."

Pony Joe walked over with an uncertain expression on his face. "Don't you think you've had enough?" he asked.

"Another donut!" the baby dragon snapped, banging his hot chocolate again. "Extra sprinkles!" And he rested his elbows on the counter, a glum expression on his face.

Just then, the door to the shop opened, ringing the bell, and Pony Joe brightened when he saw the Mane Seven entered, recognizing the twins instantly. "Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom!" he exclaimed. "Ha, ha. Long time no see."

Spike hopped off the stool and hurried over to the ponies, who were all looking the worst for wear. "Hey, how was the Gala?" he asked eagerly. "How was your best night ever?"

* * *

A few hours later, the ponies were gathered around a table, having eaten donuts, and they were just finished up telling the baby dragon about what had happen at the Gala.

"That sounds like the _worst_ night ever!" Spike exclaimed, shocked.

"It was!" the Mane Seven agreed and then they burst out laughing, already feeling better, and finding the humor in the chaos that had occurred.

Twilight Sparkle calmed down and her expression turned from happy to concern. "I just hope Princess Celestia isn't upset with us for ruining the Gala."

Just then, Princess Celestia entered the donut shop. "That was the best Grand Galloping Gala ever!" she declared, surprising them.

"Princess Celestia!" the group exclaimed, surprised to see her there.

"Pardon me, Princess, but tonight was just awful," Twilight Sparkle pointed out.

"And we left your castle in chaos," Sunrise Blossom added, exchanging a confused look with her twin.

Still smiling, Princess Celestia walked over to the table. "Oh, Twilight, Sunrise," she said kindly. "The Grand Galloping Gala is always awful."

The twins blinked. "It is?"

"That is why I was thrilled you were all attending," Princess Celestia explained. "I was hoping you could liven things up a bit. And while the evening may not have gone as you planned, I'm sure you'll agree that in the end it didn't turn out so bad for this group of friends."

"You're right, Princess," Twilight Sparkle agreed. "Friends have a way of making even the worst of times into something pretty great."

"And that we all ended up here is pretty great," Sunrise Blossom agreed.

Rainbow Dash grinned. "Yeah! Hanging out with friends!"

"Talking!" said Fluttershy happily.

"Laughing!" Pinkie Pie cheered, waving her forelegs in the air.

"You mean doing exactly what _I_ wanted to do the whole time?" Spike guessed with a sly look.

"Yes, Spike," Twilight Sparkle agreed. "You were right."

Applejack nodded. "As horrible as our night was…" she began.

"…being together here has made it all better," Rarity concluded.

"In fact, it's made it…" Pinkie Pie began and her friends joined in "…the best night ever!" And they all laughed, including Princess Celestia.

* * *

After having more donuts with the group before seeing them off in their carriage back to Ponyville, Princess Celestia returned to the castle to supervise the clean up and repairs needed while the frazzled ponies all headed back to their respective homes throughout Equestria. Once the cleaning and repairs were underway, she checked on her nephew, who was curled up on his bed, whimpering about how horrible the night had been, and she just shook her head.

* * *

' _Hopefully, Blueblood will have learned an important lesson from tonight's events,'_ Princess Celestia thought, entering her study, _'but I doubt it somehow.'_ She had done everything she could to ensure that her and Princess Luna's nephew grew up to be a strong and well-behaved stallion, but despite her best efforts, he turned out a snob instead.

Pushing the thoughts about her snobbish nephew aside, Princess Celestia turned her attention to some paperwork that she needed to finish while glancing out the window toward the garden maze, which had been off-limit for the party, and to the collection of statues on the other side of the maze. She knew that not all of the statues were statues, and that one of them was actually a dangerous creature that she and her sister had defeated thousands of year ago.

' _I don't know why I'm thinking of that creature, but it's locked away, and it won't ever be freed,'_ Princess Celestia thought as she finished the paperwork and headed off to bed.

* * *

A/N: Well, she thought that the Mane Seven were heading back to Ponyville, but they're gonna end up on an unexpected adventure instead as it turns out.

R&R everyone!


End file.
